Till Death Just Has to Wait
by IantojJackh
Summary: Jack thought until death do us part would be longer than a month.


**Title**: Till Death...Just Has to Wait  
**Author**: **iantojjackh**  
**Summary**: Jack thought until death do us part would be longer than a month.  
**Characters/Pairing**: Jack/Ianto  
**Rating**: PG  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Warning**: None  
**Notes**: Written for **comment_fic** prompt: the alarms on the heart/oxygen monitors are the most frightening sound in the world from the forever evil plot bunny mistress **classics_lover**. Also fills the prompt 'caught in a robbery' for **hc_bingo**. Unbetaed so mistakes are mine and I'm no medical expert.

* * *

**_Till Death...Just Has to Wait_**

The sound of the heart monitor alarm woke Jack out of the deep sleep he was in. It felt as if his heart stopped. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Not at all according to the doctors. They said Ianto had made it through the worst of it and he was on the road the recovery. Why were the monitors telling a different story?

For a moment Jack's vision clouded over and as the cliche goes, his life flashed before his eyes. More like, his life with Ianto flashed before him.

_Their first meeting and those sinfully tight jeans. And how he was oh so good with the stick._

_Their **REAL** first kiss after all the deception was done. Jack held Ianto as his body shook as he cried after the cannibals almost made the Welshman their next meal and Ianto reminded Jack what a bitch fate was as the day was also the one year anniversary of Canary Wharf._

**Shocking at 100. Clear. V Fib.**

_The look on Ianto's face when he saw Jack after he revived after Abaddon. Who could forget about the kiss moments later?_

_How Ianto comforted Jack all night after their first date after Jack returned as he told him the truth about what happened during the year that no one remembered._

_Images of Ianto strutting around the hub wearing only the red UNIT cap. The perfectly shaped back side and how it taunted Jack, as it was just out of reach._

**Shocking at 200. Clear. Still in V Fib**.

_The many mornings they woke up wrapped up in each other neither wanting to make the first move break apart._

_The countless tender moments when they let their guard down when it was only the two of them: dancing in the rain, watching movies cuddled up on the couch, passing secret dirty notes and drawings and the long talks about anything and nothing._

_The sessions where Ianto attempted to draw naked erotic pictures of Jack but they never got done because Jack could not sit still long enough._

**Shocking at 300. Clear.**

_Their wedding, one month ago. The happiest day of their lives, feeding each other cake and acting as if no one else was in the room._

_Their last time making love. Slow, taking their time time for maximum pleasure._

_The phone call that changed Jack's life: The one telling him that Ianto had been shot and was in emergency surgery. That Ianto had inadvertently walked into the middle of a robbery and spooked the robber ending with two bullets to the chest._

**One more time. Clear. Normal sinus rhythm**.

Until Jack heard those words he had not realized he was holding his breath. It was several more minutes before the medical personnel cleared out of the room and Jack finally calmed himself down.

Jack cautiously put his hand over Ianto's once again beating heart. It was not as strong as it should be, but the only thing that mattered was it beating. Jack rested his head as close as possible to listen to the heart that struggled with every pump.

"Come on. Keep going. You can do it," he begged as if to will Ianto's heart to continue working.

"You have to get better, Ianto. I thought until death do us part would be longer than a month," Jack whispered as he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Ianto's lips.

"Your breath stinks." The strained voice startled Jack.

"Really now?" Jack laughed, relieved at the sight of an awake and smirking Welshman.

"Yes. Very stinky," Ianto crinkled his nose in mock disgust.

"Too bad," Jack pretended to be offended. "You'll just have to deal."

Ianto did not put up a fight when Jack tried for another kiss, but he welcomed this one with an open mouth.

Jack smiled into the kiss as he felt Ianto's heartbeat strengthen under his hand.

Till death do they part would just have to wait.


End file.
